Firecrackers and PMS
by RobSucks2496
Summary: Jacob accidently burns down Edward's and Bella's house, Bella gets really angry and for the past few weeks she been acting weird, in a non vampire way.


Firecracker and PMS

Jacob and Edward POV

Jacob

Me, Embry, and Quil were standing by Edward's and Bella's cottage. I took a look inside to make sure no one was in.

"Alright, let's start lighting." I said as I pulled the firecrackers out of the bag.

"Um, Jacob. Are you sure that this is a good idea?" asked Quil.

"Don't worry. It's not like we are going to burn down the house. We are just trying to freak Bella and Edward out. It will be funny when they come over here wondering what's going on. Edward is especially going to freak. Embry, do have the lighters?"

He pulled out three lighters from his back pocket. "Yep." He gave each of us one. He looked at Quil and put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax Quil, it will be funny. Now let's get started."

We started to light the firecrackers. It took Quil awhile to get use to the idea, but after a while I could tell he was having a blast.

"Hey look, I can light a firecracker in my hand," said Embry.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" asked Quil.

"Not if you throw it fast enough." He lit the firecracker and hurry and threw it. It landed in the cottage.

"Embry you idiot. Not in the house!" I yelled.

"Sorry, I just threw it, I didn't know that it would land in the house!"

The next thing I knew was that the house was in flames. "No!" I yelled.

Edward

I was sitting on the couch with Bella while Alice was playing with Nessie on the floor.

"Where is everyone?" asked Bella.

"Jasper, Esme and Carlisle are hunting. And who knows what Rose and Emmett are doing." I answered.

Alice giggled.

We sat there in silence for a few moments, enjoying our time. Bella had her head on my shoulder. I looked at Alice playing patty cake with Nessie. Then my eyes started to wonder around the house.

"Daddy."

I looked down at Nessie. "Yes?"

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"It smells like smoke."

Bella stood up straight. "The cottage." In a flash she was off. I picked up Nessie and it wasn't long till I saw the flames.

"Jacob!" she growled.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. I was just playing around." Said Jacob.

I went through the details in his mind. Really, it a was suppose to be a childless prank, then ended up in disaster.

I put a hand on Bella's shoulder. "Bella, I'm mad too, but it was a simple mistake."

"No kidding. Come one Bella, it was suppose to be a simple joke that went bad. "said Embry.

Bella shook my hand off. "A simple joke! What is Nessie was in there, what about me or Edward?"

"I would have gotten you and Nessie out."

She growled.

"And Edward too!"

She closed her eyes. Then she lunged after him. I dropped Nessie and grabbed Bella.

"Jacob, go and take your friends with you." I said.

They left immediately. But Nessie was still there.

"Nessie, go back home to Alice."

"Daddy?'

"Go!"

And she was off.

"Come on Bella, let's go back home."

"But our house is in ashes!"

"I meant the other house."

"Fine!"

A week later.

Carlisle was sitting at his desk as I entered.

"Edward, what can I do for you?"

"Carlisle, I'm worried about Bella."

"Why is that?"

"Well ever since the incident with the house, well she has been acting different, and not in a newborn vampire kind of way."

The good news is that the house is getting rebuilt.

"Tell me the way she is acting." Said Carlisle.

"Well she is especially mad at night. I tried to calm her down. One night I made her so mad that she punched me. Nessie got so worried that I had to give her to Rose for the past week. It's been like Hell Carlisle, things got so bad that even one night she threw me across the room!"

"So that what it was that night."

I turned around and Alice was in the door way. "Go away Alice."

"Fine."

I turned back to Carlisle. "And last night I swear she broke my arm. You have to help me Carlisle, I'm really worried."

"Well I think I know what she has; even vampire gets this, but only the females. But I'm not quite sure. I think you need to see this doctor. He is located in Seattle. He will help Bella." He gave me a sticky not with an address on it.

"Thank you Carlisle."

The next day

"I still don't get why I have to go."

"Please Bella I'm really worried about you. Just please, just for today."

"Fine, but I won't like it one bit."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" asked the Nurse.

I stood up with Bella right beside me.

"The doctor will be here soon, you can just wait in here."

"Thank you."

5 minutes later the doctor came into the room.

"Hello, it seems that your wife has been having some anger problems?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me the uh, about the past few days."

I told her about how violent she was without freaking her out.

"Bella will you leave the room, I need to talk to Edward."

Bella exited out the door with the doctor. It was a few minutes later when the doctor returned.

"Are you sure we should leave her alone?"

"Don't worry she is in a room that is impossible to escape from."

"No, you don't understand. She will escape."

"That's impossible."

"No you don't understand."

"Edward. Let's get to the point. Your wife has PMS."

"Huh?"

"Pissed at Men Syndrome."

"Ok, how long will it take for her to calm down?"

"In her case, 2 to 5 months."

"What! Is there a faster way?'

"Well there is, but it's quite extreme. She would have to kill the man who caused it."

_Ah crap._

"Well thank you doctor, I shall be heading home now."

"Ok, have a nice day."

I didn't respond. I ran to the car and pushed the car as fast as it would go. Making sure that Jacob won't get killed.

I grabbed her by the waist. "Bella, no!"

"I have to kill him!" she yelled.

"What is wrong with her?' asked Jacob.

I told his about PMS.

"Jacob, just stay away till things cool down. Come one Bella, let's go home."

Ok things did work out fine. After 3 months, Bella was back to her usual self. Which was good because I was getting tired of trying to hold her back.


End file.
